Midnight Summer Dream
by Cath Meow
Summary: AU. Estaba sola cuando me quedé dormida. Pero alguien estaba de pie en mi habitación. Sigo mirando hacia atrás, parece que hay alguien observándome. No sé qué es lo que me sucede. Tal vez se trate solo de un sueño... O una pesadilla. [Especial de Halloween]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha son creación de Rumiko Takahashi y solo la historia me pertenece. Asimismo, la imagen corresponde a Psychpomp.**

 _N/A:_

 _Hola, esta vez les traigo un especial de Halloween, de puro horror o al menos ese fue el intento (?) así que no esperen un final azucarado. Si a alguien no le gusta esta temática preferible que se abstenga de leer. Gracias de antemano. :)_

 **Basado en la canción homónima de _Mamamoo_.**

* * *

║…║

 ** _La visita_**

La fecha se repetía en su mente casi tanto como las veces que se obligó a olvidarlo. Habían pasado cerca de cinco años desde que se conocieron ese mismo día en el hospital: el paciente huraño que no dejaba que se le acercara nadie.

Fue en Sapporo, el pueblo donde vivió la mayor parte de su vida y que no había vuelto a visitar por seguridad. Tantas cosas tuvieron que cambiar desde entonces.

Viendo en retrospectiva, su vida había dado un giro tan drástico.

Ella fue la única capaz de llegar a él, quizá demasiado. Le llevaba comida, agua, medicamentos y aunque al principio él los rechazó tajante, luego de algunos intentos progresivos; Rin consiguió llamar su atención.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —Le había increpado con aquella mirada penetrante y fría, puesta en ella. Quería saber por qué no se rendía. Los otros habían desistido tras el segundo intento fallido.

Rin se encogió de hombros mientras acomodaba sus alimentos sobre la bandeja en la carretilla.

—Es mi trabajo. —Sabía que él se refería a su endemoniado carácter. Le lanzaba cosas a las técnicas e incluso llegó agredir a unos miembros del personal.

Pero ella le restó importancia, diciendo:

—Soy enfermera.

—No mientas.

Rin giró su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Eran tan bonitos como su cabello plateado tan poco común. De un color miel que a la luz parecía ámbar, cual ojos de un lobo. De igual forma, eran gélidos y podían cortarte el aliento. La señal de peligrosidad estaba muy latente entonces que ahora ella se cuestionaba cómo no lo había visto.

O tal vez solo no lo quiso ver.

—Usted me recuerda un poco a mi padre, señor Taisho.

Él se mantuvo impasible.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque... Él se molestaba con facilidad, por eso debía ser cuidadosa. —Dejó de hablar por unos segundos. —Aunque fuese un hombre inexpresivo, yo nunca dudé que él me quisiera. —Sonrió distraídamente. —Sé que a pesar de su reticencia, en el fondo, usted también quiere ayuda.

El hombre percibió la tristeza en su voz y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Hace cuánto? —Preguntó al cabo de unos instantes.

— ¿Qué? —Rin abrió la boca sin entender su pregunta.

—Su muerte.

—Oh. Fue hace tres meses.

»Él estaba con mi madre y hermano en el auto cuando una camioneta los embistió. Parece que el chófer se había quedado dormido sobre el volante. Ese día yo tuve guardia y no los pude acompañar. No se imagina cuánto me arrepiento de no haber ido...

Rin dio un respiro profundo para no quebrarse ahí mismo.

—Lo siento. La gente suele decir que hablo mucho y piden que me calle. Regresaré después. —Añadió, a punto de darse la vuelta, pero Sesshomaru la retuvo firmemente por la muñeca.

—Quédate.

Rin parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida, pero asintió.

El enigmático sujeto no dijo nada más. Estaba sentado en la cama clínica con un brazo enyesado y las piernas lastimadas en alto. La observaba fijamente, atento a todos sus movimientos. Había sido muy hábil detectando las vulnerabilidades en los demás, pero en ella resultaba demasiado sencillo. Aunque debía tener veintitantos años, esa mujer era un libro abierto.

La atrapó en uno de esos momentos, alimentándose de sus carencias e inseguridades. Justo cuando acababa el juego con su anterior víctima el vacío que experimentaba le devolvía a la caza. Sesshomaru se creía superior en inteligencia y consideraba que los sentimientos eran una debilidad. Nunca había sentido aunque estudiaba las conductas humanas para apropiarlas.

Ella lo sabía ahora.

Rin se quitó el uniforme y guardó sus cosas en su casillero antes de ir a despedirse de su mejor amiga de secundaria, y ahora también compañera de trabajo.

Kagome sabía lo mucho que le afectaba esa fecha, por eso pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con ella para animarla. El inconveniente esta vez radicaba en que le ordenaron quedarse de guardia esa noche y pedir una excepción no ayudaba en nada, pues la jefa de piso no era considerada en absoluto.

—Estaré bien, Kagome. Siempre te preocupas demasiado.

—No puedes culparme por eso, eres como mi hermana. Este día en particular te marcó mucho y... ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a negarlo! —La señaló de manera acusadora, viendo que Rin abría la boca para replicar. —Lo que has pasado fue muy duro, Rin. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. _Él_ se aprovechó de ti.

Rin desvió la mirada de sus ojos inquisitivos.

 _Huir._

 _Cortar completamente la relación._

 _Contacto cero._

Recordaba muy bien las palabras de la psicóloga y había intentado con todas sus fuerzas seguirlo al pie de la letra. Además de haberse mudado a Tokio, ella cambió de número y no permitió ningún acercamiento durante los primeros meses de la separación.

Pero le había tentado pensar que él pudiera cambiar, que volvería a quererla -si es que en realidad lo había hecho- e incluso, hubo veces en las que sintió pena por él y quiso que volvieran a estar juntos.

No obstante, el día del incidente marcó un punto de ruptura que los separaba para siempre.

El retrato de los expertos era definitivo: «Este predador carece de empatía, le complace el resultado de su crueldad. Un hombre de personalidad fría y manipuladora.»

No por nada llevaba dos años encerrado en un centro psiquiátrico.

—Hiciste lo que era mejor para ti, Rin. Es lo único que importa. —Kagome la envolvió en un abrazo fraternal que ella recibió en silencio. —Puedo decirle a Sango que pase por tu casa, si quieres.

—No, ella va a salir con Miroku. —Negó con la cabeza. —Odiaría arruinar su cita.

—Ah, lo había olvidado. —Dijo, riendo entre dientes. —Con lo difícil que fue para él convencerla, ¿no?

—Exactamente. Amiga, he estado casi todo el día trabajando y ahora mismo solo quiero llegar a dormir. Es miércoles, son casi las diez de la noche y mañana hay trabajo. —Sonrió apenas—. Si necesito cualquier cosa yo te aviso.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque... —Comenzó a decir y Rin la interrumpió.

—Dame un poco de crédito, Aome. Estaré bien —le repitió con una sonrisa cansina y se enredó el bolso a través del hombro. —Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí? Saluda a Inu de mi parte.

Kagome suspiró.

—Inuyasha está en casa de sus padres. Pidió el día libre porque hoy viajaban a Osaka para visitar la prisión.

Rin abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Ella no tenía noticias suyas desde hacía tiempo.

— ¿P-Prisión?

Después del homicidio, los padres de él movieron todas sus poderosas influencias para que su hijo fuera a un centro psiquiátrico en lugar de la cárcel. Pero él no era un psicótico que podían tratar.

Sesshomaru era un _psicópata_. Un individuo perfectamente capacitado, que sabía bien lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía; solo que no le importaba.

Kagome se mordió los labios y casi quiso patearse. ¡Otra vez se había dejado llevar!

—Lo lamento, Rin. No quise mencionarlo antes porque... —Guardó silencio, sopesando con cuidado sus palabras. Suspirando, añadió. —El Tribunal lo anuló. Sesshomaru fue enviado a una prisión en Osaka hace nueve meses. Solo estuvo un año y medio en el psiquiátrico.

Rin se quedó pasmada, pensando en muchas cosas. Una de ellas fue que Osaka quedaba más cerca de Tokio.

— ¡Ay, Rin, perdóname! Se suponía que debía hacerte sentir mejor y lo he empeorado todo. —Kagome puso una cara de desolación que provocó que su amiga volviera en sí.

—Es solo... —Movió la cabeza, tratando de apartar pensamientos intrusivos de su mente. —Olvídalo. Ya me voy. —Salió de la estación de enfermería dónde estaban conversando y avanzó por el pasillo.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Okay. Adiós, Kagome.

* * *

.

Rin avanzó hasta la salida del hospital sin darse cuenta que el clima había cambiado a esa hora. Al poner un pie en la calle se percató que estaba lloviendo bastante y ella no tenía paraguas. Tampoco le pareció necesitarlo durante esa temporada tan calurosa del año.

 ** _Una noche lluviosa en pleno verano_**

 ** _Algo terrible esta noche_**

Se subió la chaqueta deportiva por encima de la cabeza y corrió entre las personas con dirección al aparcamiento, donde estaba su auto. Al llegar a esa zona rebuscó en su bolso las llaves, pero entonces notó algo llamativo sobre el capó del coche.

Rin se quedó congelada en su sitio. En frente de ella había una corona de flores, de seis diferentes colores. Era igual a los que ella solía hacer de niña y como los que le había regalado a Sesshomaru cuando después del accidente él siguió yendo al hospital. A veces por lesiones menores y otras, por quebraduras.

— ¿No le parecen bonitos? Este era mi pasatiempo de niña. —Le enseñó los que había hecho y las puso sobre una mesita junto a la cama. —Las flores huelen muy rico y confío en que le hagan sentir mejor. Sé que sigue enojado por la fractura de su pierna, ¡pero la vida es muy corta para vivirla disgustado! —Rin seguía hablando sonriente. — ¿No cree usted, señor Taisho?

Él le otorgó una mirada abrasadora y cerca de un minuto después, le dijo:

—Sesshomaru.

Ella le miró asombrada.

— ¿Quiere que lo llame por su nombre? Aunque llevo varias semanas tratándolo sigue siendo un paciente. No creo que...

—Hazlo. —La cortó, girando el rostro. —Tú eres diferente.

Rin había reído creyendo que bromeaba.

—Lo pensaré.

El sonido de un motor arrancando la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Seguía parada en el estacionamiento mirando hacia el auto como un _zombie_. Oh, Dios. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar y sus piernas no querían hacerle caso.

 _¿Eso significa que él estuvo aquí? ¿Me está acosando de nuevo?_

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera al solo imaginarlo detrás de ella. No pudo evitar hacerlo y avizoró su entorno, buscando cualquier indicio que delatara su presencia. Sin embargo, solo se encontró en la soledad, completamente empapada por la lluvia.

—Debería decirle a Kagome...

Pero se frenó de regresar al hospital. Kagome había dicho que InuYasha fue a verlo ese día y de saber que algo andaba mal le avisaría. Sesshomaru estaba resguardado en prisión.

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

El trayecto a su hogar fue silencioso. No puso música en la radio ni de su celular. Rin sujetaba con fuerza el volante bajo sus manos. Todavía estaba tensa por lo que había visto y se obligaba a no pensar en ello. No había forma que Sesshomaru se hubiera escapado. Ella estaba a salvo en esa ciudad.

Al ingresar a su casa, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y fue hasta donde reposaban sus dragones barbudos, dos lagartos de ocho pulgadas de largo y de naturaleza dócil.

—Hola, Ah-Un. —Les saludó con una sonrisa y levantó la tapa del terrario para acariciarlos. — ¿Tienen hambre?

Luego de alimentarlos se adentró en su habitación para deshacerse de la ropa mojada. Primero se quitó la fina chaqueta negra y siguió con los pantalones de mezclilla, quedándose solo con su ropa interior puesta y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que se adhería a su figura esbelta.

En un momento se asomó a mirarse al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el cuarto. La imagen que le devolvió apenas la identificó como ella. Estaba más delgada y su cabello ahora lo llevaba por los hombros.

Rin no se consideraba una modelo, pero sabía que era guapa. Durante los tres años que se vio sumida en aquella relación tóxica, su autoestima mermó significativamente. Él tuvo una actitud sobre ella de control y dominio que le dejó una huella profunda todavía en el presente.

Sin embargo, recordaba que al principio todo fue perfecto.

Recordaba lo especial que se había sentido con él. Sesshomaru le hizo ver las numerosas cualidades que ella no creía poseer y le explicó la razón de haberla escogido: Rin era tan diferente del resto, tan pura. Él debía tenerla a toda costa.

Sus relaciones anteriores fueron cortas y nada en comparación. Jamás conoció un hombre que la hiciera sentir de ese modo, ni en la intimidad. Sesshomaru se las ingenió para mantenerla contenta, el sexo sólo era una forma más para conseguir que cayera en sus redes.

Y una vez hubo caído, decidió jugar con sus sentimientos para que le suplicara nunca abandonarla. Rin no se había dado cuenta que todo formaba parte de un plan calculado y retorcido. Él solamente la veía como uno más de sus logros.

Felizmente, en la actualidad ya reconocía las señales de alarma gracias a sus horas de terapia. La psicóloga le había explicado que Sesshomaru debía sentir entonces alguna especie de atracción sexual que Rin confundió con enamoramiento. Se había obsesionado con ella y buscaba la satisfacción de sus propias necesidades.

Después de todo, los lobos siempre buscaban a los corderos.

Rin regresó a sentarse sobre su cama con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared.

Una vez que Sesshomaru la había engatusado, se encargó de menospreciarla; la ignoraba, dejaba de frecuentarla e incluso se desaparecía por días en los que no podía contactarle por ningún medio.

— ¡Estaba preocupada! —En esa ocasión discutían en su oficina tras haber pasado tres semanas sin comunicación. —No supe nada de ti después de tu viaje y no me respondiste.

Rin frunció el ceño, viendo que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla.

—Te alejas y apareces solo cuando quieres algo de mí, ¿por qué? Sesshomaru, te estoy...

—Silencio. Esto es culpa tuya.

— ¿Mi culpa? —Le replicó, indignada. —Cómo te atreves...

— ¿Crees que alguien podría quererte controlando su vida?

Rin rio con ironía aunque le dolían sus palabras.

— ¿Yo controlo tu vida? ¡Eres tú quien siempre me observa y controla! No puedo hacer nada sin que estés sobre mí, acechándome.

Él guardó silencio.

—Eres tan cruel. —Sentenció con los puños fuertemente cerrados. — ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Sé que estabas con Sara! Mis amigos la vieron salir de tu apartamento el viernes. Ni siquiera eres capaz de admitirlo.

Sesshomaru la miró en ese momento y Rin supo que en realidad él no sentía nada en su interior. De haber podido la hubiera fulminado con esa mirada mortal.

— ¿Por qué tendría que admitir algo que no he hecho? —Espetó con desdén, mintiendo con total desparpajo.

Rin inhaló profundo volviendo al presente, evitando soltar una sola lágrima. Los recuerdos eran dolorosos y no había podido detenerlos una vez que llegaran a su mente, pero no seguiría pensando en él. Había pasado años recuperándose para tomar el control de su nueva vida. Así se volvió más fuerte y libre.

La bella mujer se levantó y recogió su ropa mojada para dejarla en la lavadora antes de irse a bañar. Cuando se regresaba fue que escuchó unos ruidos extraños en la sala.

Rin detuvo sus pasos mirando en esa dirección, extrañada. No podía distinguir de qué se trataba ya que el sonido de la lluvia le dificultaba la tarea, entonces caminó hasta allí. A medida que se iba acercando se dio cuenta que parecían ser quejidos.

En eso, un bulto llamativo apareció sobre la mesita de la sala de estar.

Abrió mucho los ojos y profirió un grito de horror. La escena era desgarradora. Su par de dragones yacía inerte en un gran charco de sangre.

— ¡AH-UN!

Rin corrió desesperada por socorrerlos, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sintió que le faltaba el aire mientras el llanto descontrolado la embargaba y se negaba a aceptarlo. El corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho, retumbándole hasta los oídos y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con violencia ante aquel hecho innegable.

 _Él_ estaba ahí. Había regresado por ella.

De pronto, el entorno comenzó a verse brumoso. En un estado de semi consciencia lo último que Rin recordó haber visto fue una sombra asomándose por la puerta y escuchar esa voz profunda que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

.

Rin abrió los ojos, sobresaltada.

Rápidamente trató de enfocar donde estaba y examinó su entorno. Se dio con la sorpresa de que seguía en su dormitorio a oscuras, solo iluminado por la ventana. Dirigió un vistazo hacia sí misma, cayendo en cuenta que estaba acostada sobre la cama sin deshacer, usando solo su ropa interior negra y la camiseta blanca que ya se había secado.

Un resfriado podía ser el menor de sus problemas.

Se sentó en la cama con el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que estaba segura podía salirse de su pecho.

 _¡Lo he soñado todo! Se sintió tan vívido._

Una vez más volvían sus recurrentes pesadillas en donde él la encontraba. Anteriormente las había tenido, sobre todo durante el primer año de la separación. Estaba cansada y también muy aterrada. ¿Acaso ella no merecía algo de paz? ¿Cuándo podría estar finalmente tranquila?

 ** _Cada vez que me duermo se repite la pesadilla_**

 ** _Un sueño_** ** _escalofriante_** ** _en una noche de verano_**

 ** _Un sueño interminable en una noche de verano_**

Rin se dispuso a levantarse para ponerse la pijama. Seguía algo desorientada y no sabía con certeza qué hora era. Pensó que tal vez habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegó a casa. La estancia estaba tan silenciosa que ella deseó estar acompañada por Kagome en ese momento.

Se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y cuando estaba por quitarse el brassier negro notó que había ensuciado la prenda.

—Oh, no. Por favor... —Entonces observó hacia sus manos sucias, manchadas de sangre. Los recuerdos se amotinaron en su cabeza de golpe. Cerró los ojos con fuerza repitiéndose que no era real, que debía ser otra pesadilla.

 _Sigues soñando. ¡Despierta ya, Rin!_

Cuando tuvo el valor suficiente para volver a abrirlos se dio cuenta que no era ficción. Fue _él_ quien había dejado la corona en el estacionamiento, y ahora era _él_ quien asesinó a sus dragones.

La sangre de Rin se congeló. Sesshomaru había vuelto a matar por ella.

Justo en ese momento, antes de entrar en un ataque de pánico, Rin corrió a tomar su celular dentro del bolso sobre el aparador. ¡Tenía que pedir ayuda! Pero el destino estaba en su contra aquella noche porque la señal del teléfono se perdió y no parecía que volvería pronto.

En un último intento, Rin marcó a toda prisa el contacto de Kagome. Justo después que la llamada fuera rechazada vio las notificaciones: Veinte llamadas perdidas, trece mensajes y siete en el buzón de voz. De Kagome, Sango e incluso Inuyasha.

 _"¿Llegaste a casa?" Enviado a las 23:25_

Los siguientes que leyó le dieron un vuelco al corazón.

 _"Por Dios, Rin. Se escapó". Enviado a las 00:47_

 _"Mierda... El desgraciado asesinó a los guardias y al compañero que le ayudó a escaparse. Fue en la mañana de ayer. Tuvimos un retraso en el viaje y los estúpidos no lo notaron hasta hoy temprano. No quisieron avisarnos hasta ahora." Enviado a las 00:56_

 _"¡Debes salir ahora! ¡Ve a casa de mi mamá!" Enviado a la 01:03_

 _"O mejor quédate. Cierra bien todas las entradas. Estoy llamando a la policía." Enviado a la 01:06_

 _"¿Ya llegaron? Kagome nos avisó y estoy yendo con Miroku, solo que por el aguacero han cerrado varias calles." Enviado a la 01:18_

 _"¿Por qué no me contestas, Rin? Me estoy asustando. ¿Estás bien?" Enviado a la 01:41_

 _"¡Por favor, respóndeme!" Enviado a las 02:13_

Eran las tres y media.

—Sesshomaru...

Rin sollozó y con manos trémulas dejó el aparato aparte. Tampoco le serviría de mucho ponerse a llorar. Él estaba dentro de su casa, esperando el momento ideal para salir de su escondite y cazarla. Eso quería, le encantaba someterla a aquel estado frenético y obsesivo...

—Veo que no me has olvidado.

La mujer pegó un brinco del susto al escuchar esa voz tan grave, más cerca de lo que hubiera pensado. Ni siquiera pudo escuchar sus pasos aproximándose.

 _¿Es un sueño o no?_

Rin comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente. Sesshomaru estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta. La oscuridad le permitía camuflarse aunque sus ojos amarillos resaltaban. No le quitaban la vista de encima. Él dio unos pasos adelante con el rostro mortalmente serio, saliendo al fin de las penumbras.

Se veía tal cual lo recordaba: tan atractivo como era de peligroso. Su cabello plateado estaba mucho más largo y lo traía suelto. Seguía viéndose intimidante, inclusive más con ese enterizo azul claro que estaba ensangrentado, como sus manos.

—Yo tampoco, Rin.

Entonces el miedo creciente de la mujer se convirtió en furia. ¿Por qué carajo seguía torturándola así después de años? ¡Él no era su dueño y no la tendría a su merced nuevamente! La Rin de veintisiete años no era la misma del pasado. Ella había dejado atrás su vida con ese psicópata para tener una vida más feliz.

— ¡Eres un maldito! —Rugió Rin, luchando por aplacar el revoltijo de emociones en su interior. — ¡Mataste a Ah-Un!

El hombre siniestro enarcó una ceja, como una burla cruel.

—Una especie interesante.

Rin hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener las ganas de gritarle y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Solo lo provocaría y él la mataría más rápido. Dio grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de pensar fríamente. Lo detestaba. Cualquier rastro que alguna vez hubo de amor por él había muerto. Él se había encargado de desaparecerlo.

Estaban en medio de la habitación y Sesshomaru avanzó hacia ella con pasos ligeros. Rin se tensó en su lugar con cada paso que daba.

— ¡Detente! —Gritó, viendo rápidamente a su alrededor una forma de escaparse. Tal vez por la ventana del baño ella podría...

—Te cortaste el cabello.

Rin se llevó una mano al pelo de manera inconsciente. ¿Qué mierda le importaba?

—Me gusta así. —Le retó alzando su mentón.

— ¡Mientes! —Gruñó ferozmente. —Siempre lo llevaste largo.

—Los gustos cambian, Sesshomaru. —Rin rodeó su cama moviéndose a su izquierda. —Las personas también.

—Tú no. Sigues siendo la misma. Liviana.

Ella frunció el ceño ante el extraño comentario, pero entonces lo miró asombrada al caer en cuenta que se había desmayado en la sala y se despertó en su cama. Se abrazó a sí misma, comenzando a sentir frío por estar casi desnuda.

Sesshomaru la había cargado en brazos y le causaba un estremecimiento de solo imaginarse tal cercanía. Tragó saliva y se llevó una mano a la frente para apartar el sudor que caía por su sien.

— ¿Acaso me temes, Rin? —Su tono fue sarcástico mientras sus ojos la recorrían. —He estado esperándote, contando día tras día —avanzaba a la par que emitía cada palabra.

— ¡No te acerques más, Sesshomaru! —Gritó, respirando con dificultad.

—Esto no ha terminado.

Sesshomaru metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho y el filo plateado de la navaja resplandeció en la oscuridad.

Rin no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a correr hacia la puerta del baño, a un metro y medio de distancia, pero no consiguió llegar muy lejos porque Sesshomaru rápidamente la alcanzó en unas zancadas.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame ir!

Ella forcejeó, intentando liberarse de su tenso agarre, pero él la tenía inmovilizada con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro, sobre su pecho cruzándole el hombro. Pudo sentir aquel torso fornido pegado a su espalda.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que escaparías de mí? —Susurró contra su oído con la voz enroquecida, en tanto una mano sujetaba con fuerza su mentón.

Rin sudó frío.

—Nunca te importé. —Pronunció con dificultad, todavía removiéndose. Sesshomaru entonces descendió la mano a la altura de uno de sus senos.

—Te equivocas. —Rin gimió al sentir que apretaba esa zona sensible. Le estaba costando todo su autocontrol no ceder a aquellas caricias que una vez la dejaron a sus pies.

— ¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti.—Rugió entre dientes.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru la soltó y le dio la vuelta bruscamente, aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Quedando cara a cara, Rin observó con espanto el deseo desenfrenado en sus ojos y temió por lo que estuviera por suceder.

—Pero si no eres mía, no lo serás de nadie.

Él la sorprendió al levantarla por los glúteos con rapidez, haciendo que enrollara las piernas alrededor suyo. Rin se estremeció y soltó un grito cuando su espalda de pronto chocó contra la pared fría.

Puso las manos sobre su pecho e intentó apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, se detuvo apenas vio que él sacaba el arma blanca del pantalón. De un momento a otro, el filo del cuchillo repasaba tortuosamente lento la piel sobre su corazón, acelerando su ritmo cardíaco.

—Cometiste un grave error.

Rin se mordió los labios para no sollozar.

— ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo? ¡Ella no tenía nada que ver!

Sesshomaru resopló con disgusto. Por _ello_ lo encerraron en un manicomio y luego en una cárcel para cumplir su condena.

—No te bastó con hacer que me alejara de mis amigos. ¡Tenías que...! —Se quebró, las lágrimas ahora corrían por su rostro sin parar.

—Tu compañera de cuarto se enamoró de ti. —Siseó desdeñoso. —Ella quiso apartarte de mí.

— ¡Estás demente! ¡Asesinaste a Ayame!

Sesshomaru movió la mano con el cuchillo rozando su pecho y lo apartó para sostenerla mejor por los muslos. Tenía el rostro muy cerca al suyo, lo que aumentaba los nervios de la mujer que tenía acorralada contra la pared.

—Debías saberlo... —Se acercó al espacio entre su cuello y la clavícula, descendiendo hacia donde se unían sus senos turgentes. Le deleitaba su aroma y sentir su miedo aumentaba su excitación. —Jamás comparto lo que es mío, _Rin_.

—T-Te atraparán. Mis amigos y la policía están en camino...

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca apenas perceptible con los labios, un amago de sonrisa sádica que le erizó la piel.

—Ellos no vendrán. ¿De quién crees que es esta sangre, Rin?

 _ _No, no_... ¡Otra vez no!_

—Es el precio que debes pagar. Tú te fuiste.

Rin lloró más fuerte.

—Lo arruinaste...

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, escrutándola furioso.

—Te amaba, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti.

— ¿Por qué entonces? —Demandó saber con un gruñido bajo, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró con pesadez varias veces.

—Porque nada habría cambiado lo que hiciste. Me quitaste muchas cosas, aun así... —Al abrir los ojos su mirada cambió de una aterrorizada a una más desafiante. —Hay algo que nunca podrás arrebatarme.

El ceño fruncido de Sesshomaru se profundizó.

— ¡Soy feliz sin ti! ¡Jamás volveré contigo! —Ella le gritó con todo el coraje y la fuerza que hubo adquirido en esos años de recuperación.

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru era un demonio. Las últimas palabras de Rin consiguieron sacarle de quicio, lo suficiente para que su reacción primitiva saliera a flote. De un movimiento rápido, la navaja penetró la piel de su abdomen dos veces seguidas.

— ¡Me perteneces, Rin! —Bramó cual fiera.

Rin soltó un quejido agudo y se llevó una mano a esa zona, sintiendo como su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas. Sesshomaru ascendió el cuchillo hacia su garganta, sin permitirle cerrar los ojos, aunque la última estocada no fue capaz de llevarla a cabo.

En ese instante, el cuerpo de la joven se fue hacia adelante y él la sostuvo antes que perdiera el conocimiento.

Sesshomaru llevó sus dedos ensangrentados hacia los labios pálidos de Rin.

—Siempre.

 **Al transcurrir la larga noche, sale el sol**

 **Haciendo que todo parezca un sueño**

 **Como si nunca hubiera sucedido**

║…║

* * *

 _Uff, esto me quedó más oscuro de lo que imaginaba. D':_

 _Realmente siento haberle hecho esto a mi otp, pero la idea se resistía a abandonar mi cabeza. Quise enfatizar las características de Sesshomaru al comienzo del anime y aumentado a la milésima potencia. Espero no haber exagerado con el Ooc. (?)_

 _¿Merece un review? Probablemente publique algo más feliz luego de esto. Tal vez un extra de «¡Ellos están saliendo!»_

 _Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y hasta la siguiente._

 ** _~Kath_**


End file.
